<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remote Communities by aurorlaura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366575">Remote Communities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorlaura/pseuds/aurorlaura'>aurorlaura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shetland (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coronavirus, Covid-19 Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Pandemics, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorlaura/pseuds/aurorlaura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of Lock Down Fest (Quarantine_Fest). </p><p>Jimmy Perez, Duncan Hunter and their daughter Cassie experience the Covid-19 lockdown in Shetland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan Hunter/Jimmy Perez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lock Down Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remote Communities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of the relationship established in my fic 'Wait Along', so Jimmy &amp; Duncan are already an established couple.</p><p>Many thanks to my wonderful beta theskyandsea</p><p>The title is taken from the poem ‘The Forge’ by Alastair McIntosh, a writer from the Scottish island of Lewis &amp; Harris. http://www.alastairmcintosh.com/loveandrevolution.htm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thursday 12 March 2020</strong>
</p><p>Jimmy Perez entered his kitchen, pulling on a jumper. Wind was battering the windows, and from the dining table came the sound of Duncan Hunter’s fingers tapping on his laptop.</p><p>‘Morning’ Duncan said, looking up with a smile.</p><p>‘Morning.’ Jimmy walked over, put a hand on Duncan’s shoulder and leaned over to plant a kiss on his temple. Standing up again, he announced, ‘I think we should self isolate soon.’</p><p>Duncan’s smile fell. ‘You’re the one who always reminds me we aren’t pensioners yet.’</p><p>‘No, it’s not that. Everyone might have to. Shetland has eleven cases of Covid-19.’</p><p>‘Eleven?’ Duncan stared at Jimmy, his voice disbelieving.</p><p>Jimmy just stared back, serious.</p><p>Duncan’s shoulders dropped and he looked around aimlessly before inhaling and sitting back in his chair. ‘I should close the bistro. But how long for? I’m going to have some holiday cancellations...’ Duncan’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, but his gaze was turned to the far wall, eyes darting as his thoughts raced.</p><p>Jimmy opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by his mobile buzzing in his pocket. He turned away to answer.</p><p>‘Perez...Ok, well that’s for the best...I’m on my way.’ He hung up and checked his email., Without looking up from the phone screen, he said, ‘South Mainland Up Helly Aa is postponed to next year.’</p><p>Duncan nodded, leaning back in his chair. ‘If we’re doing this, I’ll, er, I’ll get some shopping in.’ He paused. ‘Actually, I should just raid the stores of the bistro.’</p><p>Jimmy nodded and looked up, his face softening. ‘That’s a good idea. Supplies are going to be a problem. I have to go in, but I expect I’ll largely be working from home after today.’</p><p>Simultaneously, Duncan’s laptop and Jimmy’s phone started chiming. Looking down, Duncan saw a video call was coming in for them both from Cassie and he tapped to answer. ‘Hi love!’</p><p>‘Hi Duncan!’</p><p>Jimmy pulled a chair around to join Duncan in front of the laptop screen, pressing close against him, their thighs touching. ‘Hi darlin’.’</p><p>‘Dad, is it true? About the virus being in Shetland?’</p><p>‘I’m afraid so.’ He glanced at Duncan who looked back with a neutral expression. ‘We were just talking about arrangements for keeping ourselves at home. What are you doing?’</p><p>‘I’ve got a seminar today, then I’m going to the library. But I’m using hand sanitiser and all that. People are saying face to face stuff won’t go ahead next week. But there are also rumours about exams being cancelled so who knows what to believe…’</p><p> </p><p>When the call ended, Jimmy’s eyes were moist and Duncan stroked a hand across his back. ‘She’ll be alright. More than alright if they cancel exams. We might get her home sooner.’</p><p>Jimmy inhaled and exhaled, looking at the ceiling. ‘I wish this felt like a safer place for her to come back to.’</p><p>Duncan wished the same, but kept it to himself.</p><p> </p><p>When Jimmy arrived in the office, Billy was on reception wearing a mask, with a large hand pump of santiser in front of him. Jimmy saw that an anti-virus kit had been left on each desk. After wishing everyone good morning, he picked up his kit to examine it.</p><p>‘Morning sir,’ DS Alison McIntosh welcomed him with a wry note to her voice, ‘masks, gloves, and a soap that strips the skin off your hands’, she explained.</p><p>Dropping the packet back onto his desk, Jimmy raised his eyebrows at Tosh. ‘And all still within its use by date. We’re doing well.’</p><p>Turning to direct his words at both Tosh and DS Sandy Wilson, Jimmy leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. ‘Have any cases come in?’</p><p>Sandy spoke first. ‘No sir, an arrest has been made for yesterday’s car vandalism, support has been stood down for Up Helly Aa, and all’s quiet just now.’</p><p>‘Well then, you won’t be surprised to hear you’ll be working from home until further notice. An email’s coming through this morning from Police Scotland with instructions for home working during the quarantine period. You’ll want to take this kit with you.’ Jimmy gestured toward the pack on his desk. After another thought, he added, ‘And keep your phones charged. Billy, I’m afraid you’re on your own here.’</p><p>Billy didn’t look concerned and his voice was upbeat. ‘Oh, I’m all set boss. I’ll have a video link with Tosh so she doesn’t get too lonely.’ Billy winked at the DS and she gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>That evening, Jimmy was closing his laptop when a phone call came from Duncan.<br/>‘Hey.’</p><p>‘Hi. Can you come up to the carpark and help me carry some stuff?’</p><p>As Jimmy approached the 4x4, he saw the boot was crammed with bags and boxes. ‘This isn’t from Tesco.’</p><p>Duncan looked more tired than he sounded. He patted the top of the pile in the car. ‘No, there was no need to dip into general island supplies. This is all from the bistro’s stores. The rest has been redistributed to staff - food, bog roll, whatever was useful. I’ve left some non-perishable stuff behind until I find where it’s most needed. One of the kitchen staff volunteers at the food bank so it’ll probably end up there.’</p><p>Jimmy looked at Duncan fondly. ‘You’ve been busy then. Let’s get this inside and I’ll cook.’</p><p> </p><p>While Jimmy cooked, Duncan was busy sending and receiving text messages. When he finally put down his phone, he folded his hands on the breakfast bar and looked up at the other man. ‘This quarantine is going to make me busier than ever.’</p><p>‘Oh yes?’ Jimmy finished setting their places on the bar.</p><p>‘I’ve got systems for everything that by now run themselves, but now nothing can function as normal. Say with the holiday lets, people book them online, pay for them online, get automated emails to manage their arrival and leaving, the cleaners know when people are due to leave so come after that and the whole cycle starts again. There’s the odd exceptional thing I have to deal with but it generally doesn’t need a great deal of my focus. Now though, I’ve got a couple of flats where people are ill and want to stay on in quarantine so I’ve got to find a way to cancel the next booking tactfully, and the cleaners can’t source antibacterial supplies on the island anymore so I’ve got to pull some strings to get some here as soon as possible. I’d like to turn all the unbooked properties over to the NHS or the Council to use for self-isolators, but of course there’s paperwork at their end to deal with and we’re all making it up as we go along.’</p><p>Jimmy put a pot down between their plates and took a seat. He reached over to briefly grip Duncan’s forearm. ‘Maybe you’re trying to do too much too quickly. Things are changing fast, and you might find that all the energy you used addressing one issue today gets surpassed by something else tomorrow. I had that about three times today at work.’</p><p>Duncan tilted his head and gazed over Jimmy’s shoulder for a moment, breathing. When he sat up again, he met his eyes and nodded. ‘Thanks. I think you’re right.’ He gave a small smile and held the other man’s gaze.</p><p>‘What?’ Jimmy said, noticing that Duncan’s mind was drifting.</p><p>‘Hm? Oh, just wondering what I’d do without you. As usual.’</p><p>Jimmy laughed.</p><p>Duncan looked slightly abashed and turned his attention to the food. ‘It’s good to get some advice. It’s used to just be me having to come up with all the solutions.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Monday 16 March 2020</strong>
</p><p>‘Prick.’ Duncan mumbled. He was leaning over his phone while waiting for the kettle to boil.</p><p>From one of the chairs in the front room, Jimmy looked up in surprise and took his hands away from his laptop keyboard. ‘Bad news?’</p><p>After filling his mug, Duncan turned to face Jimmy, leaned onto the bar and said with evident frustration, ‘The Prime Minister is advising people not to go out, but the government isn’t actually forcing anything to close. So businesses, theatres, everywhere are going to lose money and not be able to claim insurance. It’s going to be catastrophic.’</p><p>Jimmy put down his laptop and came to stand by Duncan, who dropped a teabag in the compost bin and sighed. Duncan relaxed somewhat when a hand was put on his shoulder. ‘Are you ok? Financially?’</p><p>Frowning, Duncan’s reply was sardonic. ‘You won’t be getting a return on your investment anytime soon, but we knew that. No, I’m alright actually. But I wonder what else’ll be left after 6 months, or God forbid, a year and a half? Will the Mareel ever reopen? And the pubs and independent shops? And will all the young people that lost jobs just leave the islands and never come back?’ He shook his head. ‘Listen to me, talking about the economy when the hospital’s not going to have the resources to save our older people. Who will be left to keep our communities going at the end of this?’</p><p>Neither of them had an answer and they stood with Jimmy’s hand gripping Duncan’s shoulder while they both looked out the kitchen window and didn’t speak for a few moments.</p><p>Eventually, Jimmy gently pushed so that Duncan was facing him. ‘I’m glad I won’t be quarantined alone.’</p><p>‘Yeah, me too.’</p><p>‘I love you.’</p><p>Duncan looked a little bit less troubled and put his arms around the other man. ‘I love you too.’ He sighed and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday 19 March 2020</strong>
</p><p>Jimmy lay back in the bed sweaty and panting with one hand still gripping Duncan’s arm. It occurred to them that they’d had a lot of sex this week. He turned to look at the other man’s profile just as Duncan also turned to look at him. Jimmy felt a rush of affection and turned to wrap himself around him, kissing and biting his shoulder. He stopped to mumble into Duncan’s neck, ‘It’s not so bad being in lockdown with you.’</p><p>Duncan answered with a hug and a quick, hard kiss. When they rolled apart again, he said, ‘I heard that when Wuhan came out of quarantine, 88 couples immediately filed for divorce.’</p><p>‘I suppose that shouldn’t be surprising. Think we should put something in place to make sure we keep getting on?’</p><p>Sighing, Duncan replied, ‘Probably ought to. Some daily debrief to check in that we’re giving each other enough space, not having panic attacks that we’ll never get out or whatever.’</p><p>Jimmy propped himself up on one arm and smiled down. ‘I’ll probably borrow that debrief idea for work too.’</p><p>A ping came from the floor where Jimmy’s phone was in his jeans pocket. He glanced over then back to Duncan. ‘Now that work is keeping us updated with relevant information, I should wean myself off constantly checking the news.’</p><p>Duncan sat up a bit, putting an extra pillow behind him. ‘It does get a bit compulsive doesn’t it? Frowning at the ceiling, he added, ‘I don’t want to sack my staff.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday 20 March 2020</strong>
</p><p>On Friday afternoon, Jimmy had to interview a suspect at Lerwick Police Station. In addition to Jimmy’s anger at the offence, the arrestee was also subjected to the DCI’s fury at the additional virus risk posed by having to bring someone into the station. After the interview, his anger continued to thrum through him as he wished Billy goodbye and good weekend, took a dose of hand sanitiser, and began to walk home.</p><p>Jimmy hadn’t been avoiding the news, and his fury built as he considered that the pubs were still open, the schools had only closed this week, tourists were still coming to Shetland, and NHS staff were already running out of equipment for their own safety and for the treatment of patients. He recalled what he had read that morning over coffee, that the WHO had known since January what was coming, and so must have the government, and people were just being left to die in agony in their hundreds of thousands. All the government was offering was ‘advice’ not to go out.</p><p>When he reached the top of the stairs that led to his front door, Jimmy stopped. He took three deep breaths, not wanting to bring his mood home. As he was about to descend, he saw that Duncan was on the foreshore, and he went to join him.</p><p>Duncan was standing and gazing into the distance toward Bressay. He turned and gave Jimmy a small smile. ‘Hey.’</p><p>They kissed.</p><p>‘I don’t have to sack my staff. There’s finally a rescue package. At least for employed people.’</p><p>Jimmy nodded, looking serious. ‘That’s good.’</p><p>‘You ok?’</p><p>They both stood looking out to where two seals were swimming in the water. Jimmy took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. ‘When I became a police officer, I thought I was slotting into a system. Everyone in public service had their job to do and did their best. I knew there was corruption in the police, of course, though I’ve been lucky enough to not see it first hand. Instead I’ve seen how the people we elect use us - police, teachers, doctors, to try to impose their will on a flawed and fragile society.’</p><p>Duncan reached out and squeezed Jimmy’s shoulder, pressing closer to him and watching his face.</p><p>Taking a breath, Jimmy continued. ‘And now I’ve seen them just step back from the responsibilities that only they have. They’re abandoning people when…’ He stopped, his hands held as fists at his side, his face pale and breath shallow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sunday 22 March 2020</strong>
</p><p>Duncan went to the airport to pick up Cassie. He stayed in the car and waited for her to come out, which she did rubbing her hands together apparently having used hand sanitiser.</p><p>When she got in the car, they looked at each other quietly for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. Duncan stroked her hair.</p><p>‘Flight ok?’</p><p>‘Yeah. The plane was mostly other kids doing the same as me and coming home.’</p><p>‘Anything you want to pick up?’</p><p>‘No, I’m happy to just get back to the house. How’s dad?’</p><p>Duncan set off and kept his eyes on the road. ‘Being confined at home doesn’t suit him. He goes out for a drive once a day. He’ll be happy having you home though.’</p><p>‘What’s that?’ Cassie asked, as a bulky grey airplane took off from Sumburgh.</p><p>Duncan followed her line of sight. ‘That’s a Hercules. The RAF are taking a patient to Aberdeen. For intensive care. The virus.’</p><p>Cassie frowned, worried. ‘Is the hospital ok?’</p><p>‘I think so, love. They’re saying they have the equipment they need.’ <em>For now</em>, Duncan thought.</p><p>On the car radio, the news reported that island ferries would only now be taking residents and only for essential journeys.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Monday 23 March 2020</strong>
</p><p>The family watched the Prime Minister’s announcement together, silent with their own thoughts. Duncan’s mind was on the 24 cases of the virus in Shetland. Jimmy was reviewing the quarantine arrangements they had already made; making sure they were doing everything they should. Cassie was gathering herself to make an announcement.</p><p>When Duncan muted the TV, she took her chance, putting a determination into her face and voice. ‘The food bank needs volunteers.’</p><p>Duncan’s eyes widened and Jimmy’s face hardened. Both knew what she was going to say.</p><p>‘They’re having trouble with donations anyway, and their usual volunteers had to self-isolate. I want to help. I’m home now, and I want to help. And I need to do something.’</p><p>She was, as usual, an immovable object.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Monday 24 August 2020</strong>
</p><p>The first cafe reopened in Lerwick. The family joined a queue of people getting takeaway coffee to support the business, then they headed for the marina where they watched boats preparing to launch for the first time in five months.</p><p><em>There were times I was so scared I’d lose you,</em> Jimmy thought, looking at his daughter and her father. Over the months, their relationships had changed. Their days became quieter and nights - which were often spent doing board games, online pub quizzes, video calls to friends - were full of laughter. Jimmy had tried yoga but decided it wasn’t for him. Duncan perfected a few recipes and took the shortage of convenience foods to cook more from scratch. Cassie had taken on a job at a GP surgery. Her half brother Alan stayed in Glasgow and they kept in contact with video calls.</p><p>There had been one murder. A woman quarantined with her abusive husband had turned his hunting rifle on him. Jimmy was as compassionate as he could be, but he had to send her to prison.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday 26 September 2020</strong>
</p><p>Cassie was going back to university. Her parents didn’t want her to, but that was as it should be. They had her home for almost half a year, and they were grateful for that. A few hours after she landed, she made a video call.</p><p>Duncan and Jimmy were at the bistro, getting ready for a full reopening the next week. Jimmy put his phone on the bar and drew Duncan against him in front of the screen. Cassie looked happy and relaxed, so they relaxed too.</p><p>‘Lots of Glasgow is still closed. It feels different, but it’s nice to see it so quiet for a bit. I’ve been assigned a fresher to induct and get settled in.’</p><p>The university had started a new befriending scheme pairing experienced students with first years, and unsurprisingly Cassie had volunteered to be involved. During the lockdown, she had decided she wanted to work in adult social care after university.</p><p>Befriending and mutual aid was a feature of all areas of life now. Billy continued to foster dogs and now Tosh did as well. Sandy and his girlfriend had moved in together and had registered as foster parents. They hoped to look after teenagers. Alan co-ordinated a local mutual aid group in Glasgow, and now that it was winding down, he was involved in setting up a permanent co-op bringing low-cost, good quality food to his neighbourhood.</p><p>Duncan was starting to roll out a training programme that would prepare his staff to run the bistro without him. They were converting it to a workers’ co-op.</p><p>After the call with Cassie, the men leaned against the bar and faced the windows. Outside, Jimmy’s project was coming together. The first decision the bistro co-op had made was to create a kitchen garden. Now Jimmy was teaching the staff and their friends to build polytunnels and other shelters for a range of crops and his father James was advising on growing seasons and varieties.</p><p>They had all gone through a range of emotions since the pandemic began. There were peaks of fear in the undercurrents of anxiety, long periods of quiet reflection, and anger at those decision-makers that had put people in danger. Eventually, there was taking stock and turning their hearts and minds toward what kind of society needed building now and what parts they could play in it. Their family was both closer to each other and also more conscious of how people matter.</p><p>Since the end of summer, a sense had moved through their community of how much power they had to make change. This sense added to the general joy that came from being set free from the anxiety of the pandemic. The joy was palpable now at community events which were many. Tonight there would be a bonfire party on a beach organised by some friends of Tosh and her boyfriend Donnie.</p><p>Some clouds moved past and someone in the garden whooped as some sun started to settle for the first time that day. Duncan slapped the bar and inhaled. Jimmy turned to him and smiled, recognising the look in his eyes.</p><p>Duncan lifted his chin, indicating the ceiling. ‘Want to go upstairs?’</p><p>‘Is there still a sofa up there?’ Jimmy asked, smirking. Duncan started walking toward the door and Jimmy followed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>